


SWEETER THAN WINE

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	SWEETER THAN WINE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**SWEETER THAN WINE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

 

 

**Sitting in his greenhouse, Hutch looked at the plants surrounding him,  
feeling sadness and jealousy at the same time. Starsky was dating the girl from lab. Grabbing the wine bottle he filled another  
glass and drank in long gulps.**

**Suddenly hands covered his eyes and he recognized the scent and the familiar  
voice whispering in his ear, “Can’t leave you alone.” Then Starsky dropped his hands, cupping Hutch’s  
cheeks.**

**“Starsk? I thought you...” Hutch began but was silenced by  
light kisses trailing along his brow, tipping his nose to end on his lips.**

**Starsky ran his tongue along the full lips tasting the sweetness. “Nice  
wine – left some for me? – You aren’t mad at me, are you? The girl was nothing but a duty. I promised her  
to take her out for dinner when she did the extra work for us, remember? A burger at the corner had to do, and now I’m  
here…”**

**Hutch silenced his partner by hungry kisses. Abruptly, he stopped. “I’m  
mad at you!”**

**“Why? I thought you...” Starsky looked stunned.**

**“I’ll have to sit in that lousy red tomato of yours tomorrow,  
because I won’t be in any condition to drive,” Hutch said.**

**“But you’re in the condition to love,” Starsky said  
and proved that he was right.**

****

**[BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES](id24.html) **

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
